


The Devil Makes Work For Idle Hands

by Eileithyia_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When bored, Law gets a few ideas about things he wants to do to Nami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Makes Work For Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece

How long has it been?' Law questioned as his eyes glided over Nami's skin. Perhaps not even forty-eight hours, he estimated, but he was beginning to miss her warmth.

It was such an easy thing for him to do, to miss her touch and affection. He not only found pleasure in Nami, but peace as well. The sort of peace he never expected to know, and even doubted that it existed; how wrong he was, and was grateful for it. Though the word 'love' was starting to creep into the edges of his mind where she was concerned, Law was still very much in lust with her, and the proof was in how Law could barely keep his eyes off her.

They were both in library on board the Thousand Sunny. Nami was sitting at her desk, legs crossed and toes pointed, wearing nothing but her green and white bikini, determinedly working on a cartograph. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun, and she had a pair of glasses perched on the end of her nose.

Law silently kept her company, supposedly reading a medical text, but in actual fact his eyes spent more time roaming her skin then they did the words in his book. 'Sexy.' He thought to himself as he lifted the edge of he tome just high enough to cover Nami's body, leaving her legs and head still in view, picturing her in a nurse's smock and scribbling down notes.

He exhaled loudly, and with a strong air of annoyance, as he wondered when she would be finished with that damn map. Law had fully intended to let her complete it. Nami was so engrossed in it that it didn't seem fair to distract her, but when she didn't even spare him a glance after his very audible sigh, he started to get a little impatient.

Law's arousal deepened as he continued to picture her in that nurse's outfit, imagining all the things he'd like to do to her. He had started to want her so badly by that point that he was tempted to lift her from her seat, sit in it himself, then lower Nami back down onto his cock. That way she could continue to work on that damn map if she wanted to while he slowly fucked her.

Law couldn't help but fantasise about that then as a welcome ache developed in his groin. He could see himself sitting beneath Nami, gently rocking his hips up into her, his hands sliding beneath her bikini top, teasing her breasts while he kissed the back of her neck, making her pant and mewl his name.

It was not difficult to picture himself kissing over every inch of her porcelain skin. He'd done it so often, making her more beautiful as her skin flushed with every brush of his fingers or touch of his lips.

It was more than easy to picture it, but Law realised then that he wanted to _see_ it. He wanted to watch himself pleasure Nami, to see her come undone … 'I need a full length mirror.' He realised, and would make a point of buying one next time they went ashore so he could fuck her against it. Until then, Law had other ideas about watching her.

With another sigh, Law rested his book on the seat next to him and got up to make his way over to Nami. Again, she didn't look up from her cartograph as Law carefully crept over to her, and quietly manoeuvred his lips next to her ear before he whispered, "Nami-ya,-"

"Shit, Law!" Nami flinched, almost making an error on her map. "You scared me." She finished, breathlessly.

Law couldn't stop his eyes from dropping to her parted lips, then to the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she caught her breath. From being in a slight state of shock, Nami didn't notice Law's expression, but he was sure that if she did, she may have been a little frightened by the hungry look he knew was present in his golden eyes. He wanted her, needed her, and any decent thoughts he'd had about letting her finish her map had burnt up in the desire that now blazed within him.

The surprised tone of her voice made Law's lust mushroom in his belly. It was reminiscent of the keening sounds that escaped her lips when he brought her to the brink of her orgasm, deliciously high pitched and breathy, and so invitingly vulnerable that Law wanted to have her right then.

He loved to see Nami like that, her head thrown back and her jaw slack as she moaned with pleasure. He loved hearing the sound of her mewls when he slowly brought her to the edge with long, languid strokes of his cock, and the way she would squirm around his girth pulling him deeper, desperate for more.

It took all of his self restraint to not reach out for her then to satisfy his desire. Though he desperately wanted her, Law's thoughts about watching her seemed to be a little more enticing than his own needs.

"Sorry." Law laughed, unapologetically, forcing his devilish expression a little softer as he reached up to turn her face to his, and steal a chaste kiss. "I thought you might like a drink?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Oh, yes. Thank you Tora-o!" She smiled happily at him, then turned back to her cartograph as he left to get her a glass of orange juice.

He still hated that nickname. 'One more thing to punish her for.' Law smiled to himself as he left the library.

* * *

Nami uncrossed her legs, then stretched them far under the desk, casting her arms up into the air at the same to try and rejuvenate her limbs. She'd been sitting for so long now that Nami begun to ache, but she had almost finished the map she was working on, so it had been worth it.

"There you go." Law said as he placed her drink on the end table to her right, then Nami felt him lightly trail his hand over her thigh as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"It looks good, Nami-ya." He said, moving away to take up his seat on the bench.

"Thanks." Nami replied, modestly. She knew her drawing was nothing less than perfection, but she had seen the quality of the maps that Law was used to looking at, so she didn't regard his opinion too highly when it came to her cartographs.

"Nearly done?"

"Uh-huh." Nami nodded as she leant forward to continue working, and once again immerse herself in the map she was drawing. "A couple more hours." She divulged, completely unaware of his musings, and seemingly oblivious to the effect her very presence was having on him.

"Hmm." Nami hummed as she scrutinised her notes, trying to decipher her own handwriting. Her hum quickly turned to a gasp when she felt something brush against the top of her thighs, and she immediately pushed her chair out a little from under the desk, putting some distance between herself and what ever had touched her, only to see a severed hand resting in her lap, with the word 'Death' tattooed across its knuckles.

She was frozen for a second with shock, unable to move or speak. She couldn't believe that Law had cut his own hand off and placed it in her lap, but she soon shrieked when he brushed his fingers over the fabric her bikini.

"Don't." She chided, despite the fact that his touch had awoken a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. She turned to glare at him, but Law leant forward, resting an elbow on his knee, and propping his chin on the stump that should have been his hand. Nami half wanted to laugh then, but the sadistic smirk on his lips, and the devilish look in Law's eyes let her know how serious he was, and it warmed her further.

"Leave it there, Nami-ya." Law's voice was thick with arousal as he stopped Nami from reaching for his hand. He pushed his fingers between the tops of her thighs, and firmly curled his fingers against her. "Just continue working on your map."

"As if … I can." Nami responded breathlessly as she turned back to her desk, and pushed her cartography apparatus away from her.

She closed her eyes, unable to ignore the pleasant shivers that prickled up her spine and travelled down her limbs with every brush of Law's fingers. It didn't take long before Nami could feel the warmth begin to radiate from her cheeks, and her ears start to burn. Her pounding heart quickened it pace then as Law increased the pressure of his caressing fingers.

"I want your lips on me." Nami complained. All of her neck and chest tingled, begging for Law's affection. She wanted to be in his arms, against that incredible body. He was usually such an attentive lover, kissing her lips and neck, kneading her breasts while he stoked between her legs, sensually ambushing her with every part of himself, flooding her heart and her mind; it was strange to feel so disconnected from him.

"Not yet." She heard him groan lowly over the sound of her racing heart.

"Tora-!" Nami's breath hitched and clipped her words when Law teased over her clitoris, but with her legs closed, and through the fabric of her bikini, the sensation was dulled. "I want to feel more than this, Law." She mewled, sending him a heated expression so he couldn't deny her.

"Come here." Law muttered in a guttural voice, then unbuttoned his jeans.

Nami grabbed Law's hand by the wrist, then through her aroused state, she got up from her seat with a slight wobble and took a step towards him before Law groaned, "Stop."

He squeezed his eyes shut, and took a few deep nasal breaths. "Sit down, there." Law told her, nodding his head at the spot on the floor in front of him while he wrapped the fingers of his left hand around his erection.

Nami was just about to protest when Law spoke again. "Just do it, Nami-ya. And put my hand back where it was." There was a desperate tone to his voice, something she rarely heard in him save for when he was internally warring over what he wanted. She knew he wanted to touch her as much as she needed him to, but his desire for something else had momentarily won the battle.

She slowly sat down in front of Law to indulge him in whatever fantasy he had in his mind. Nami stretched out her legs, trying to reach for Law's feet with her own, but she was sitting too far away. She'd hoped to have had some physical contact with him, other than his detached hand, and from the way Law was smirking at her, her disappointment must have been evident.

"Now, put my hand back, Nami-ya." He said, his chest heaved as he cast his searing gaze down at her, and lazily dragged his left hand over back and forth over his hard length.

Nami parted her legs and stared up at Law. She still wanted to feel his body next to hers, but his hungry expression made up for it. She knew he was going to enjoy watching whatever he planned to do to her, and the trill that rumbled in his chest the moment the flat of his wrist was placed above her pelvic bone was more than proof.

Then, a second later and Law's fingers went to work on her again patting over her clitoris, slowly and gently at first, then gradually increasing in tempo and pressure, sending delicious vibrations through her most intimate part.

"Law." She moaned as she threw her head back, raising her knees, and resting her arms behind her. Heat began to coil tightly inside her. It seemed to spread with her blood, and it wasn't long until her whole body felt like it was on fire.

It was in that moment that Law altered his technique, the pressure in his fingers changed, and they were sliding roughly along her slit. Nami was unconsciously canting her hips up towards his fingers, her pelvic muscles tightening and trying to find purchase on something, desperately wanting them inside her. She knew how wet she was at that point. Nami could feel a cool breeze on her, between her legs, while Law's blazing fingers vigorously rubbed against her, bringing her to her climax at an incredible pace.

Her body stiffened momentarily before she convulsed uncontrollably. White blurred Nami's vision as she came. A warm and electrifying sensation coursed through her, which intensified after she heard Law call for his room, and his arm wrapped around her waist as he tackled her backwards, and buried himself inside her.

Nami quickly latched onto him, noticing then that they were both somehow naked, as Law slammed into her. One hand wrapped around his back, and the other made its way to the nape of his neck. "You look too fucking good like that." He moaned against her skin as he pounded into her with quick, uneven thrusts as he came inside her.

"I'm getting a full length mirror." He informed her as he slumped against her, inhaling deeply and groaning with contentment.

"Alright." Nami agreed. If it meant she could have all the attention she wanted, and Law could still watch, then she was okay with that.


End file.
